


You are ...

by cabincal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabincal/pseuds/cabincal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could never quite explain what he smelt like, nor could I ever find something that smelt like him. I guess you could say he smelt like home. That's the best I could do to explain it. It's the smell of somewhere safe, somewhere you want to be..</p><p>I remember walking into his room, taking in his scent, the remanence of his very being; everything he is, was, and could ever be. Bucky was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Correction, the best thing that will ever happen to me.</p><p>Before I can tell you about what I'm going through now, I should start from the beginning. You should know about how amazing everything was, how amazing Buck was, how amazing we were..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are ...

It all started out long ago back in the 1940's after my mom passed away. And if I'm being honest, it still upsets me a little to think about back then and how pure everything was, but I think I need to get everything off my chest. Bucky had promised me that he would be with me "till the end of the line" and that was something I would hold close to my heart(and something he would try his hardest to keep). He was so nice to me. I was so much thinner than all the other boys, and all I wanted to do was serve my country. He started training me at Goldie's after we found out about the war. But I was "that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight." And they couldn't put me in the army; I wouldn't last a day on the field with this body structure, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. 

Bucky saw past my physical appearance, he cared way before I got that serum that made me go from a 4 to a 10. Bucky cared before people would look me over twice. He knew me before I was "Captain America". He knew the Steve that filled his shoes with newspapers, the Steve that stood for everything that was right but got beat up for it, the Steve who wanted to do so much more but physically couldn't do anything. He knew me, and he loved me for me.

I distinctively remember us going out together to try and pick up some nice gals(they used to swarm to him). He would always catch a girl for me, too. She wouldn't want anything to do with my scrawny ass, and I kinda started to accept it, even though I didn't really care. But there was that one night we snuck out onto the roof of this bar, just the two of us. The stars were magnificent that night, but Bucky shone brighter than any star could ever dream. I couldn't help sneaking glances to take in his perfect nose, the way the starry night sky seemed to be caught in his eyes, and the way he smiled when he laughed… Oh, God, everything about him was perfect. I would often think about how lucky the woman he decided to marry would be, Bucky had definitely won the genetic lottery and his kids would be shining stars, too.

But that night on the roof wasn't about girls. It was about Bucky and me, and at some point, after pointless conversations I can no longer recall, Bucky said something I could never forget.  
"Steve, ya know, you're my best friend, and I care a lot about you, sometimes I think I care too much about you, as in.. uh.. more than a.. uh.. more than a friend."  
I remember Buck not being able to look me in the eyes whilst telling me this, and I was completely speechless. I guess me not answering left him uneasy and he started to ramble about how it's okay if I don't like him back and it wont make anything weird between us. I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out when it did, which caused Bucky's face to wash over with horror. I took his hand into mine, locking our fingers together and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"You know, Buck, I've spent a long time telling myself that this would never happen, that you could never love me.. I think a lot about how you could have so much and I could never be that selfish to think that maybe, just maybe, you would return my feelings.."  
I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him, taking in the look that was now plastered on his face.  
"...And here we are, sitting on a rooftop, staring at the stars, and you're confessing your love to me. I need you to pinch me, Buck."  
"What?" he asked, looking at me as if I'd asked him to kick a puppy.   
"Pinch me, so I know I'm not dreaming. Pinch me to prove that you just confessed your feelings for me and all of this is real."   
And with that, he pinched my forearm while telling me that this wasn't a dream. Then he did what I could never dare to imagine. Bucky leaned towards me and whispered into my ear.  
"Can I kiss you?" Our body heat was mingling as if we were to become one. The moment I've always dreamt of since the first time he saved me from bullies was here. I nodded my head and he brought his lips closer to mine.

That was the first time I felt alive.


End file.
